


Prólogo

by SlashShips



Series: Música para encontrarnos [1]
Category: Av.Larco, Av.larco la pelicula
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Universo Alterno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: Lo sabes cuando conoces a tu alma gemela,es lo que todo el mundo dice,¿Pero realmente es así? Se preguntaba Pedro quien a sus 23 años no había tenido ni señales de humo de su dichosa alma gemela.





	Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Es un Universo Alterno por lo que el canon cambiara en algunos puntos ;).Tratare de tomar todas las parejas pero la principal es Javier/Pedro ;).

Lo sabes cuando conoces a tu alma gemela,es lo que todo el mundo dice, _¿Pero realmente es así?_ Se preguntaba Pedro quien a sus 23 años no había tenido ni señales de humo de su dichosa _alma gemela_ ,a veces dudaba incluso de que existiera .

Sin embargo las almas gemelas como inaudito pueda ser para algunos científicos encerrados en sus ideas retrogradas,existían,eran _reales,_ no era sólo un mito como se creyó hasta comienzos del siglo XX cuando se encontró que existía una conexión entre dos personas,que iba más allá de la distancia y género,como si fueran dos imanes atrayendose mutuamente desde que nacían,había una marca que solían compartir ambas personas,nunca se sabía con exactitud cómo sería la marca,la mayoría nacía con ella o la desarrollaba en la pubertad y era usual que fuera el nombre o la primera palabra que decía tu alma gemela al conocerte,sin embargo también había casos en los que la marca era un símbolo o aún más extraño había casos en los que la marca no aparecia hasta que conocías a tu alma gemela.

Javier quería creer que era de este último grupo,porque la otra posibilidad era que su alma gemela aún no existía o había muerto antes de que ambos se conocieran,pero esto último era imposible pues al morir tu alma gemela lo sabes, _algo se parte en ti ,se quiebra,casi como si murieras un momento que parecen siglos,_ eran algunos de los testimonios que pudo averiguar o escuchó en su vida.

Sin embargo aún cuando el concepto de alma gemela era aceptado y celebrado este parecía no aplicar para las parejas del mismo sexo,a quienes aún se discrimina y no se acepta ante la sociedad una unión formal a pesar de la legitimidad de la ciencia a su favor,los prejuicios e ignorancia reinan en esta época en la que dos amantes tienen que superarlos para estar juntos. 

 


End file.
